Challenging
by GoldEnvy
Summary: Now in Eighth year, Hermione Granger has a few things to get used to, including her new Care of Magical Creatures Professor, the ever challenging Charlie Weasley.


Story Title: Challenging  
Rating: M (mainly for later chapters)  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Note: I go not own any characters in this work, I am just borrowing them from them respective authors. No copyright infringement meant.

A/N: So this is a new thing for me, I'm trying to get back into fanfiction as I was on here before about two years ago. So bare with me I am a bit rusty. I hope you enjoy as much as I enjoy writing this. GoldEnvy x  
P.S A massive thank you and shout out to my Beta Aria Bambii Montgomery.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Eighth year seemed to be the hardest year of her attendance at Hogwarts, although the reasons seemed perfectly clear to everyone. The hall in the atmosphere was similar to the grieving of Cedric Diggory in fourth and fifth year only completely worse and mind numbing.  
Hermione Granger, the cleverest witch of the age, found it unnerving how everyone seemed suddenly as interesting and keen on their studies as she had been for the previous on their studies as she had been for the previous seven years. Even Ron Weasley, the boy who had announced to everyone that she was "his girlfriend you numpty!" at the end of the last year, was in tune with his studies. Hermione was grateful that she had him, but their bond hadn't changed from what it was before their first kiss. It was exactly the same, except with added hand holding and kissing. Maybe she had expect more than what she had gained. With classes beginning, she could only dwell on the changes of Hogwarts and what school would be for her now.

Charlie Weasley believed himself to be one of the major and most important changes at Hogwarts. His own time period here had come shooting back to him like it had been fired from a canon straight into his chest, literally the moment he had stepped onto the grounds and he couldn't help but smirk. He hadn't altered much since he had graduated, his libido still ruled his life, his love of passion and pleasure often came before duty and responsibility, only pausing when the war had broken out. It was hard to believe he was back and harder yet was the idea that he was now employed and responsible for children's education.  
He couldn't fuck it up and he would try his damn hardest to avoid disappointment anymore. From the eighth years he only had five pupils, Pansy Parkinson, Theo Nott, Hannah Abbot, Padma Patil and his brother's girlfriend Hermione Granger. His first class of the year, for two hours on a Monday morning. Charlie made sure he wasn't hungover, shaved and looked respectable, even with his tattoos and piercings visible. The student's assembled and he tried to remain professional, which was difficult when he was conscious about the face that all of his students in his class were eighteen and therefore bangable.  
"Good morning class, welcome back. I trust you all have a copy of the textbook."  
Hermione smiled at the familiar redhead in front of the class and nodded showing her textbook to prove she had one. Charlie was always described to her as just another Weasley, but to her he seemed to be the black sheep of the family. He had a rogue look about him, his appearance oozing more than just mere confidence. She bit her lip as she watched him, trying to focus on his words and failing.

They had first met when she was fourteen, at the Burrow and he had grabbed her teenage attention. He was her first crush, at least her first longstanding crush. Lockhart didn't count.  
He caught her eye and winked. "Miss Granger, seeing as you don't have a partner you can assist me."  
Hermione was caught off guard, but she looked and saw he was proven right, the other pairs had already found each other and she was left alone. She made her way to the front and kept quiet as Charlie gave instructions on their task at hand, to create a habitat for the Acromantula eggs that he had scavenged from the forest. Not that the colony was happy with that.  
The partners started their mission to collect twigs to build some sort of faux nest where as Hermione grabbed a container and grabbed dirt and leaves from the floor, knowing that this would provide better warmth for the eight legged creatures. Charlie watched her with peaked interest and followed her lead. "So Mione, how are you?" He asked, his eyes intently gazing at her.  
She looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine thank you Professor."  
He rolled his eyes, of course she would keep up the Professor ideology. "I'm your boyfriend's brother, we are practically family. This isn't bullshitting time. Tell me how you are."  
His voice was hushed so none of her classmates could hear, so she kept hers low as well. "You know, it's hard. Everything has changed, for the better I know, but it takes some getting used to."  
Charlie nodded and smiled, deciding to offer her some reassurance. "You know if you need to talk you can always visit my office? I can't see my Ronald being of much comfort to you, the git."  
Hermione smiled weakly and giggled a bit too nervously, attempting to sound stern as she replied. "Ron is a perfect gentleman, thank you very much."  
He snorted, "If you say so." He stuffed his hands in his pocket and then wandered around to the other groups to see how they were getting on. He managed to stop Nott puncturing a hole in the egg, telling him to leave the work to Pansy if he couldn't control his manhandling hands.  
Hermione continued her motions, but kept an eye on him as he walked round the small enclosure. Why he was so nice, she didn't know.

As naive as she was, Hermione didn't realise that Charlie's motives were not all as kind and clean as he might have come across. She had changed since he had last seen her at fourteen. She had filled out a bit more, with an athletic body as well as the intellectual capacity to keep up with him. The type of rack that could keep him entertained for hours.  
He looked over to her and caught her staring, to which she blushed and looked back down at the egg, packing dirt tighter around it. He smirked, her reaction peeked his interest as he approached her. "This is an interesting formation. What's your reasoning behind this?"  
"Acromantula eggs are accustomed to being in webs or buried depending on the environment of the colony." She answered robotically, looking down. None of her snootiness was there as would be her usual way of answering questions. Her pulse had jumped. "So... as I don't have any web, I thought the underground burial would suit better."  
"Good." He murmured, walking behind her. He took her wrists and murmured, "Gently Mione. We want to act like loving parents to the child, not smack it, but caress it." He moved his hands along her skin, becoming her puppet master as he showed her how to work the dirt around the smooth surface. She could feel him press against her back and swallowed lightly, a flush dusting her cheeks. Surely this was an accident. His reputation preceded him of course, but Hermione really didn't believe that he would flirt with his brother's sister.  
His head leaned on her shoulder and her eyes looked sideways at him to see his dark orbs meet hers. "I think you should come to my office later on." He murmured, smirking at her lightly.  
If he really thought she would give into him and his advances, he was wrong. Hermione cleared her throat and pulled away from him, not willing to be lead on by the redheaded sex addict.  
"Professor... class has finished." She informed him and picked up her bag.  
Charlie frowned and then growled to the class. "See you Thursday afternoon. I expect a detailed essay on what you did, why you did it and an evaluation of your actions. Be critical. I don't want to expect the words 'what I did was perfect'."

Hermione nodded and started to leave the class, walking up the bank, and he watched her go, his eyes travelling from the back of her head down to her arse. She'd refused him, something he wasn't used to. It made him want to claim her more and he would do. Charlie Weasley never lost a challenge and, unbeknownst to Hermione Granger, she had posed that challenge.  
For now, he would finish his lessons and then relax with a slow and torturing wank, filled with brown eyes and stubborn, gorgeous bodied wonderfulness that he knew she could give him.


End file.
